Mario's Epic Journey
|publisher = |released = Late 2014 |genre = 3D Open-world |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo Comet |media =Future Nintendo Disc|image = |descr = The boxart, by }}Mario's Epic Journey is an open-world Mario game made for the Nintendo Comet by Comet Gaming, Inc. Its style of gameplay differs greatly from regular Mario games. Instead of a normal sidescrolling view or adjustable camera, Mario is shown from overhead like in the Legend of Zelda or Pokémon. In the game the player must explore caves to find Bowser. The game has a release date planned for late 2013. Story Prologue The Mushroom Kingdom has endured a long, hard winter. When spring arrives and the flowers bloom, Peach decides to take her friends on a cruise to celebrate the new season. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, and Toad are invited to the trip. Unfortunately, the Koopas swarm the boat in the sea and sink it, taking Peach and Daisy with them as well. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad fight for the princess but their efforts are in vain as the ship sinks. They inflate the life raft and hop in it as the cruise ship disappears under the waves. They keep drifting until they reach an island, which turns out to be Yoshi's Island. Chapter 1 Several Yoshis greet the team. After Mario explains the situation, the Yoshis provide each member of the team with a sword. It is not a very powerful sword but it is strong enough to defeat basic enemies easily. They say that the path to Bowser's Castle is somewhere beyond the island. One of Bowser's servants is blocking the path on a nearby island, though. Mario and co. must find the two keys to access her cave all across Yoshi's Island. Weapons such as Yoshi Eggs and shields are also available. After two keys are found, the path to the cave is revealed and they head inside. It turns out that the boss is Kamella, who puts up a fight. But Mario and the crew manages to defeat her, making her surrender and flee. The path to the second world has been opened. After saying good-bye to the Yoshis, Mario continues on. Chapter 2 Via boat, the crew travels across the sea, looking for the next world. Unfortunately, a storm throws them off-course. Toad falls overboard into the violent waters and disappears under the waves. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi quickly jump off of the boat to rescue him. They manage to find him quickly but as they reach the surface, the boat is far away and the waves are not allowing them to swim to it. The waves conquer the group. Losing air, they fall unconscious and nearly die. The group wakes up lying on a gigantic clam in a reef area that seems to be designed like an undersea palace. They freak out, thinking the clam is alive and will eat them, but it turns out to be dead. Several dolphins and penguins that are swimming around the coral-reef-like area quickly turn and run for the group. Mario asks what happens. A purple dolphin wearing a large crown (who goes by the name of King Flipper) explains that their clan found their near-dead bodies in the ocean and quickly revived them using magical rings that could give air to the wearer and would allow them to shoot a total of thirty small darts at enemies that would do a small dose of damage. Mario is told that they can continue through the Deep Sea to get to their planned destination, but an evil foe is guarding the way. He accepts the challenge and proceeds through with Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad. After finding the two keys to reach the lair of the boss, the crew look for King Flipper to ask where the villain's lair is. A servant near his palace tells them that King Flipper left not long ago and that he told the servant to tell Mario that the boss's lair is located near an abyss. A map is provided. After Mario and crew trek to the abyss, they find the path into his chamber and brace themself for a fight. The occupant of the room turns out to be King Flipper himself, who reveals that he is actually allied with Bowser. He states that it was his plan all along to lure them to him where he can kill them alone without anyone noticing. He takes them on, but Mario prevails as usual, killing King Flipper with his own weapon. They leave Flipper's lair and bring the news back to his kingdom. The land's prince tells them that he will take care of the land and tells them to continue on. Chapter 3 After a long trek, they reach the shore. They eventually find the correct path that they were supposed to go on, but upon arrival, they realize that it is a desert. Not prepared for the unbearable heat and lack of water, they attempt to find another way through. They climb up a mountain to the west, but see that beyond, there is only desert. They think they have come too far to go back and decide to go ahead and face the desert. They see a small desert town amidst the sand, rocks, and pyramids and decide to see who lives there. Luckily, the occupants are friendly Goombas who are not allied with Bowser (Mario keeps careful watch to avoid another situation like King Flipper's). The Goombas are glad to help them and say that the desert is guarded by Eyerok, who lives in the largest pyramid in the region. Eyerok does not let anyone escape through the other side of the desert. The Goombas provide Mario with ten Eyerok Stones raided from its pyramid that allow the player to turn into a smaller copy of the pair of hands and stomp the area five times, killing enemies within close range. With the Goombas helping them, Mario and crew eventually find the hidden path to Eyerok's lair and invade it. Armies of small hands are patrolling all regions of the pyramid, which is a complex structure. Mario locates the key to Eyerok's chamber and opens it. He begins to face Eyerok. Each hand does devastating damage, but Mario avoids them and attacks Eyerok in its eyes. The Eyerok explodes, blasting away the wall which reveals an exit. The Goombas congratulate Mario for his accomplishment and then lead him out of the desert. The group part as the desert starts to become a dense forest. Chapter 4 The group is quickly stopped by a poison river, which is blocking their path. They turn back but are stopped by angry Wigglers with paint marks on their face making them look like warriors. The Wigglers charge on them, but after Mario attacks back, he defeats the army, taking four spears for the crew. Three Toads find them and quickly rush them into a small cave. They say that the Wigglers have overrun the jungle as Bowser's empire expands. The Toads were trapped in the jungle, unable to escape. Petey Piranha has been put in charge of the jungle by Bowser himself. The Piranha Plant resides in his castle high in the jungle. The Toads assist Mario in avoiding Petey's minions throughout the jungle. Mario quickly makes up the small mountain in the jungle and sees Petey's castle. As he enters the front doors, he is ambushed by Wigglers and Venus Fire Traps. Killing them and moving on, Mario finds Petey, who takes Mario on. Petey is defeated quickly and runs through a tunnel. Mario and friends leave the castle. Unfortunately, an army of Wigglers prepares to defend their homeland, but without their leader, the army is defeated. Mario tells the Toads to return to their home. He leads his friends on to the next world. Chapter 5 It becomes very cold as Mario and friends trek through the outsides of the jungle into a barren tundra. They eventually reach a large glacier that is inhabited with penguins. It turns out that the area is the new location of King Flipper's kingdom after the old area was attacked by sharks without Flipper to defend it. Over three-quarters of the tribe died in the bloody battle and the survivors swam north to a glacier. They say that the dolphins are usually some miles south where the water is warmer. The penguins give Mario another trident, stronger this time, and tell him that the way to Bowser is east. They prepare to walk across the narrow ice bridge back to the tundra, but it cracks midway. The penguins state that there is another way out, but it is much more dangerous and an evil foe lies in the way. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Gameplay Mario's Epic Journey's gameplay format differs greatly from other Mario games. Firstly, the playable characters are shown from overhead, and they can't jump, unlike most of the main titles in the series. Secondly, the items format differs. Instead of normal items such as Mushrooms, weapons such as swords appear. Some items from the other Mario games appear as well, though. There are nine courses in the game; each is connected to the next via one portal. In each world, there are two keys which must be found to access the boss's lair. After they are defeated, the single portal opens. The health system differs from past main games as well. Mario's HP is shown above him. It starts at 10 HP, but he can collect two health extensions in each level to bring his max HP up. An enemy's HP is shown above them as well. The game can support four save files, with autosave enabled in each. Controls Game Controls * : Use offensive weapon. * : Use defensive weapon. * : Move. * : Move. * : Pause game. Menu Controls * : Select. * : Return. * : Navigate menu. * : Navigate menu. Modes Story Mode The main mode. One player can choose a character to go through the game with. Levels can be replayed with or without cutscenes, depending on which the user chooses. If they choose to play with cutscenes, they must use the weapons that are availible in that course, meaning none from future levels. Playing without cutscenes, they can use future weapons, abilities, etc. Battle Mode Using an inventory of all of the game's weapons (regardless of how far the player(s) have advanced in the game), two to four players can choose one of eight arenas and then battle. Each player is given 75 HP. The last player standing wins. Challenge Mode Similar to Battle Mode, one player must take on a horde of enemies in one of eight specially-designed levels based on the game's actually courses. Using an inventory of all weapons (regardless of how far the player has advanced in the game), many enemies based on the course attack the player, ranging in size and abilities. There is a final boss at the end, who must be defeated to clear the course. After all eight levels are defeated, eight more are unlocked that are harder. Characters There are a wide array of characters in Mario's Epic Journey. They include the four playable characters, the many enemies fought, helpers found in overworlds, and bosses battled in dungeons. Playable Characters There are a total of four playable characters in the game. Helpers TBA Bosses There are a total of nine bosses, one for each of the game's nine courses. Enemies Weapons Three weapons are found in each of the game's levels. Weapons can be considered offensive or defensive. One weapon of each type are usable together but two of the same type are not. For example, a sword and a shield can be used at the same time, but a sword and a Yoshi Egg cannot. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Courses The game will have nine unique levels that the player is free to explore. Beta Elements *The game was originally titled ''Super Mario: MAX POWER ''and was played completely different. Great Games, Inc. decided to scrap the old version and start anew. Gallery Staff *Executive producer: *Boxart: Poll Do you like this game so far? AMAZING! Pretty cool. Meh. I don't like it. DELETE DIS TRASH! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Comet Gaming, Inc. Category:Lumoshi's Games